Pilinel
by GreenCat42
Summary: PG13 for later chap., Haldir and his brothers find a elf-maid, Halidir-OC
1. Prologue, Running

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything from Tolkien. Prologue:  
  
A young Elf maid was running towards the forests of Lothlorien. The Captain of the Guard could see her running, her long light brown hair blowing behind her. His keen eyes saw her face, full of terror, and slightly familiar. She was almost to the forest. After she had fled into the fair forest, the Captain of the Guard heard the stomp stomp of soldiers, and the heavy breath of orcs. "Yrks" he spat, "Soldiers ready your bows."  
The company of elves stopped their watching through the forest; they un-slung their bows with swiftness only elves could match, and readied their bows. The orcs were running, and were about to run into the forest, when a sudden volley of arrows rained upon them, and many fell. After too many had fallen, the orcs retreated still having their numbers diminished. "Brothers, find the girl, and bring her to Lothlorien," the Captain of the Guard ordered.  
"Yes Haldir," they replied, and rushed off. 


	2. Chapter 1, Found

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything from Tolkien. Chapter 1:  
  
She was running, her breath and footstep heavy. Oh she wished to lie down and rest, but they were after her. Her once graceful deer-like stride was becoming slow and clumsy. The young Elven maiden tripped over a fallen tree branch. She felt her fair face fall upon brown leaves, and she could move no more. She could feel sticks poke into her side, and leg. Breathing heavily she tried to sit up. Using her remaining strength the young Elf sat up. If anyone had looked upon this young one, they would have seen sticks and leaves adorning her light brown hair, and down upon her dark green dress. Her dark blue eyes were glassy, and a small scratch from a stick on her cheek. As she sat, the young girl looked around at the beautiful woods, watching a bird soar gracefully by her, and listening for the heavy sound of boots and grunts of orcs. But they never came.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Atar, Ada, where are you?" I called.  
There were orcs all around pillaging and killing everyone they saw. Soon I was almost surrounded by orcs. One was about to grab me, when he fell over with an arrow in his back. I looked behind the dead orc, and saw my Atar with his bow, and ready to shoot more orcs. "Run, Pilinel, get away from here," he called.  
I saw an opening to the forest, and I sprinted off. I stopped when I entered the forest. I could still see my Atar shooting arrows at any orc near him. I was about to leave, when I saw an especially large orc behind him. "ATAR!" I screamed, and watched him be sliced by the orc's sword.  
I knew that I had to get away. I could see orcs had heard my scream, and were starting to run towards where I was. I raced away as fast as I my feet could take me. When I was out of the forest, I turned around to see if any orcs had followed me. My keen ears could hear them hacking their way through our beautiful forest. I knew that when they got out of the forest, they would be able to track me easier. I raced on; I never stopped. For two days I ran, never stopping, always hearing the sound of heavy orc boots behind me. It was the evening of the second day, when I saw another forest. I kept running through the night.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
She sighed at the memory, and felt tears start to fall down her face. Feeling some energy return to her tired limbs, the young elf maiden stood, and started to brush the leaves and sticks out of her hair, and off her dress; and wipe the tears from her face. "Where am I," she asked herself.  
"You are in the Lothlorien woods Lady," a male voice said.  
She turned around to see two elves. They were both tall and had blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. "Quel amrun Arwen en amin," one of the Elves said, and bowed. (Good morning my Lady.)  
"I have heard many tales of these woods, but I have never seen them, they indeed match the tales of their beauty," she said.  
"Aye, my Lady, we saw of your plight with the orcs, and destroyed them," the other said.  
"Diola lle," the Elven maiden said. (Thank you.)  
"Lle creoso Arwen en amin," The other replied. (Your welcome my Lady.)  
"I am Rumil, and this is my brother Orophin, we were sent by our brother Haldir to find you and take you to Lothlorien" the one that was slightly shorter.  
"My Lady might we have your name please?" Orophin asked.  
"Pardon, I am Pilinel from the Red Forest south of here," she replied.  
"Thank you Lady Pilinel, I'm sorry to rush you, but my brother would much like for you to be safely in Lothlorien," Rumil replied.  
"Yes, of course," Pilinel replied.  
So the three set off to Lothlorien; the trip was a short one and although Pilinel was still tired; she never complained.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Atar, tell me the story of the Golden Wood, and the mighty Galadhrim, and the magical White Lady," I begged as only a 135-year-old child could.  
"Alright," Atar replied, and sat me upon his lap, "Now, it's a beautiful wood, and in the fall the leaves that fall are golden." Atar's voice faded out.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Pilinel sighed at the memory of her Atar; she had loved him, and he had loved her also. ""Lady Pilinel is there something wrong?" Rumil asked.  
"I miss my Atar," she said, and felt a lone silvery tear fall slowly down her face.  
Rumil frowned; and his crystal blue eyes slightly darkened. "You must tell us of your tale when we reach Lorien," Orophin said.  
The two brothers had seen the look of pain that had shadowed Pilinel's fair face; and knew that she had some secrets that she needed to tell.  
The three passed a large tree; and the beautiful Lothlorien city appeared. Pilinel gasped at the sight. "Never have I seen a city so fair or beautiful than this magnificent city," she cried.  
Both brothers smiled. "We are glad that you are liking our city," Orophil said, "Come, you must meet our brother."  
"Of course," Pilinel said.  
They had only passed a few flets when a company of Elvish soldiers marched by being lead by a tall muscular blonde blue-eyed elf. "Haldir!" Rumil and Orophil called.  
The elf leader smiled, his blue eyes brightened; and he hurried over to the trio. "Orophil, Rumil did you find her?" he asked.  
"Yes," Orophil said and moved over so his brother could see her.  
"Lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Haldir Captain of the Guard," he said, "And brother to these two."  
"T'is a pleasure to meet you Captain Haldir," Pilinel replied, "I am Pilinel of the Red Forest."  
Haldir bowed, "Lady Pilinel it is a delight to meet one so fair," he said, and gently kissed her hand.  
"Thank you," Pilinel replied blushing at the comment.  
"Haldir, shouldn't she meet the Lady?" Rumil asked.  
"Yes of course; come Lady Pilinel," Haldir said, and offered her his arm. 


	3. Chapter 2, Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or anything from Tolkien, only Pilinel, who is my own character.  
  
'Blah blah ' means thoughts, and "blah blah" means talking (just to verify).  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Galadriel had felt the presence of the young elf maiden who had entered her woods. "My Lady, Haldir, his brothers and a stranger have arrived from their watch," a servant said.  
"Tell them to enter, I would like to see who they have found," she said in her melodious voice.  
"Yes my Lady," the servant replied, and left the room.  
  
Out stepped the fairest Elf that Pilinel had ever seen. Her blonde, almost white hair reached almost the whole length of her back. Piercing blue eyes peeked out from a porcelain face full of beauty and wisdom. A long elegant white dress hung from her thin frame; and silver embroidery covered the arms, bodice, and the edge of the dress. "So we finally meet Pilinel of the Red Forest," the Lady said.  
Pilinel curtsied; she knew she should not have been surprised by the lady's knowledge of her name.   
Galadriel was the wisest and eldest of the Elves and knew many things. She knew not to fear her; the blue eyes were kind and had no malice in them. Knowing she must say something Pilinel opened her mouth. "It is my honor milady to meet you."  
Galadriel smiled at her kindly and then looked to Haldir. He had been watching the greeting of his lady to the newcomer and found her to be a soothing change, even though she still retained some of the fear left over by the attack of the Orcs.   
  
"Haldir, I would hear of your ambush of the Orcs."  
Haldir began to speak and told her of the small battle between the Elves of Lorien and the Orcs of Mordor. Pilinel felt the kind warmth of the lady's mind and heard her speak.  
'You are weary daughter of Hithëar. We will see to your comforts, when you are ready you may tell me of your flight...' Pilinel smiled, and nodded. "Lady I thank you for your wonderful hospitality," she said, curtsied again, and said to the brothers, "Tenna' ento lye omenta." (Until next we meet)  
The three brothers turned and looked at the young Elf. "Yes, Tenna' san'," they said simultaneously. (Until then)  
"Namárië" she replied, opened the door and left. (farewell)  
A servant was waiting for her outside the room. "Lady, I will be taking you to your flet," he said, "Please follow me."  
She gladly followed the servant down a path covered in small white pebbles. A silver rope ladder was strung down from the tall grand tree. "Lady, I will leave you here, I will come for you for lunch, namaárië Arwen en amin," the servant said, bowed, and started walking quickly down the white path. (farewell my Lady)  
"Wait, where is the bath house," Pilinel asked before the servant left.  
"Would you like for me to show where it is to you?" he asked.  
"Yes please," she replied.  
"Follow me," the servant said.  
As the two walked, the servant noticed how amazed that Pilinel was with the fair Elvish forest. Soon they reached a largish building shaded by Mellorn trees. "Milady, here I must leave you, farewell," he said, and left.  
There were no doors going into the building, just an arch leading into it. After entering the building, Pilinel was met with a servant of the bathhouse. "Hello, I am Ondolle, here is a towel, and a robe milady," she said, "Follow me, for I will show you the way."  
Pilinel followed the servant to a room with a steamy pool sunken into the stone floor. There already were several other Elves bathing, and gossiping. "Here is a changing room, where your clothes will be washed while you bathed," Ondolle said, and showed her a tiny room.  
Pilinel quickly stripped herself of her dirty clothes, and laid them neatly upon a small bench that sat in the room. Tying the robe around her, she reentered the bathing pool. After hanging up her towel, and slipping the robe off, she entered the steaming pool of water. The other elves noticed that a new one had come, and started to come over to Pilinel. "Quel amrun," one said, "I am Almare daughter of Onóno." (Good morning.)  
"And I am her sister, Carnille," the other said. "Saesa omentien lle, I am Pilinel daughter of Hithëar of the Red Forest," Pilinel replied. (Pleasure meeting you.)  
The two sisters both wanted to know news from outside of Lothlorien, and Pilinel gave them their much wanted news, and it was a long time till she ran out of information. When Pilinel finished her bath she said goodbye to her new friends. "Farewell Almare, and Carnille, until later," she said, and exited the pool.  
"Farewell Pilinel," they answered.  
Ondolle came up after Pilinel had dried herself off, and was clothed once again in the robe. "My Lady, your clothes have been washed, and are waiting for you in the same room," she informed Pilinel.  
"Thank you," she replied, and entered the room once again.  
Her dark green dress and under things had been washed, and lay neatly on the bench. Clean cloth felt good against clean skin. Her damp light brown hair swung loosely down her back.  
"Good day Lady," Ondolle said when Pilinel left the bath house.  
"Farewell Ondolle," Pilinel replied, and started down the path back to her flet.  
She found no trouble in finding her flet. Pilinel swiftly climbed the ladder and entered her room. The small bright room she had had in her village didn't even compare to the beauty and spaciousness of her new flet. The main room was quite large with a woven grass floor, and a small table sat in the middle with several chairs besides it. There were two beautiful wooden doors on the far wall. When she opened the one on the left; it held her bed; a beautiful piece of artwork. Pilinel walked closer to see the many beautiful carvings on the headboard. Birds, rabbits, and deer (a/n: did they have deer in Middle Earth??) were carved deeply into the wood. The bed itself was large and covered in deep blue velvet cloth. The woven grass floor followed into her room, and felt comfortable and slightly springy under her booted feet. After thoroughly inspecting her room, Pilinel opened the other door. This led to a much smaller room complete with a vanity with a large mirror, and a small wardrobe. Instead of the woven grass, there was intricate wood flooring. The vanity was the same kind of wood as her bed, and the wood around the mirror was covered in similar carvings as her bed. Sitting neatly underneath the vanity was a small wooden stool, with a dark velvet blue cover.  
"Lady, lunch is served," the familiar voice of the same servant's voice called up to her flet.  
"Coming," she called, and hurried to the rope ladder.  
After swiftly climbing down; the servant showed Pilinel to where lunch was being served.  
The white pebble path continued to a large open area shaded by more Mellorn trees. Large tables had been set up with benches sitting along side. There were two large seats at the beginning of the one of the tables; and there sat Lord Celeborn and Galadriel Lady of Lorien. Pilinel was uncertain of where to sit. "My Lady, come sit with us," called Rumil, from another table.  
Amongst Rumil was both his brothers, but there was only a spot besides Haldir. Pilinel sat next to Haldir, and smiled, for she was still a little shy of the brothers. As they talked, servants brought food of a wide variety, and Elvish wine. Lunch was a long affair, and lasted for several hours. After lunch and the elves had left their seats, did servants move to clean up the area. One servant came up to Pilinel. "My Lady, the Lady would like to speak with you, please follow me," he said, after bowing.  
Pilinel followed the servant back to the Lady's quarters, and she entered. "Lady Pilinel, when we spoke before, you agreed to speak of your flight," she said her beautiful voice filling the room.  
"Yes," Pilinel said softly, and began her tale, "It was three days ago, and our village in the Red Forest was happy, because my sister, Ailin, was married that day. We were celebrating, and there was a great feast, when orcs attacked. They were everywhere..."  
The Lady of Lorien saw the tears glistening in the young elf-maiden's eyes. "Can you finish?" Galadriel asked.  
"Aye," Pilinel replied, and wiped her eyes, then continued, "They were killing my people, and...and I was circled by orcs that were about to kill me, when my Atar saved me by killing them with his bow. He was a Master Fletcher, and made many fine bows and arrows. I was running as he told me to, when I looked back, and....and saw him killed by an orc."  
As Pilinel told her sad tale, tears poured down her face, and sobs wracked her body. "You are still grieving little one, perhaps it is best that you rest, and finish your tale when you are ready," Lady Galadriel said.  
"No, I will finish. I ran from them for three long days without rest or food. On the morn of the third day I saw your fair forest, and happily entered it. I was told by your Captain Haldir what happened after I was found," she finished, and knelt down on the floor, "I miss my Atar, I loved him, and he took care of me."  
"I know little one, come, it is time for you to rest, you are filled with grief," Lady Galadriel said, and helped the young elf to her feet.  
The two elves walked back to Pilinel's flet. "Little one, rest, and we will help you mourn for your people," Lady Galadriel said, and left.  
Pilinel climbed the ladder, and walked to her bedroom. The bed looked so soft and inviting, that she got in and promptly fell asleep.  
  
I want to thank these people for reviewing!!!  
  
Silcawen Uvanimor-dreamingfifi: for graciously letting me use the names that she created, thanks!  
  
Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that you like my story. 


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

Hello its Greeneyes616 here, sorry but I'm putting this story on hold cause I have a bunch of other stories that I'm working on fictionpress, so yeah, I might update, but it wont be too soon..........

Greeneyes616


End file.
